


Remember Cesar, you have a duty to keep the peace.

by Localcryptid420



Series: Brothers [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also an Au where Tommy's family ACTUALLY CARES ABOUT HIM, Angst, Au where Tommy exiles himself, Gen, Ghostbur can stay but he's on thin ice, He better not go crazy or anything, Hopeful Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I believe in puffachu supremacy, Ranboo is best bro, Sad time, they deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Localcryptid420/pseuds/Localcryptid420
Summary: Remember Cesar, they'll demote you, they'll deport you.Crucify himTubbo has an impossible choice to make.Tommy makes it for him.
Series: Brothers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039441
Comments: 8
Kudos: 296





	Remember Cesar, you have a duty to keep the peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with even more angst bay bee, let's gooooooooo!! Also ty for all the kudos and kind words it means the world to me. I'm glad you all liked the other fic so much. Just a fair warning this one is a lot sadder so proceed at your own risk.

Tommy wasn't sure how long he sat there calming himself down, but by the time he had placed the disc back in his ender chest and walked out his front door the sun was pretty high in the sky. He found himself looking over towards the roof where Techno had been sitting last night, unsurprised to find it completely empty. Not even the chair remained.

He stared for a moment before shoving his hands into his pockets and wandering down the path. He could think about last night later. He had to much going on right now. 

He didn't really have a destination in mind as he walked off, he just went. As he mindlessly passed the buildings he tried to focus on the fresh air and the sunshine, and not on the ever-growing ball of anxiety in his gut.

He wasn't to surprised to find himself by the entrance to L'manberg when he zoned back in. The black obsidian walls felt suffocating even from the outside. Tommy stared at them, suddenly feeling much older than he was, then turned and decided to visit Niki. 

He didn't want to think about claustrophobic walls and a white masked smile for at least a few more hours. 

Even before he entered the flowers shop Tommy heard the laughter from inside. A quick peek in the window revealed Niki, Puffy, and Ranboo standing around talking. Niki was waving her hands around with a bright smile at whatever she was telling them. She glanced at him briefly before doing a double take, and her expression quickly fell into something much more somber. 

She walked over to the main entrance and opened the door, waving him inside with something close to an apologetic smile. Tommy quietly ducked into the shop, trying to ignore how the atmosphere had gone from bright and joyful, to gloomy and tense. A suffocating silence filled the building and it seemed like no one was willing to break it. So Tommy did what he did best, barreled headfirst into the conversation with giving it a second thought. 

"So did you all build this shop then?" 

Niki was the one who answered. "Puffy and I built this one. Ranboo and Fundy built the ice cream shop." She said, pointing to the building next to them. "I'm sure Ran would love to show it to you, but I want to show you around here first." 

So that was how Tommy spent the next half an hour listening to Niki talk about what kinds of flowers they had, and what the meaning behind each one was. He felt a lot better by the end of it and the mood had lightened considerably. It wasn't the same cheery atmosphere as before, but at least it didn't feel like he was sitting in at a funeral. 

"Puffy went out and found a flower forest for me, because she's amazing like that." Niki said as she walked over to her and tangled their fingers together. He didn't miss the slight blush that spread across Puffy's face at her words. "Well, you wanted tulips and that's the only place you can find them." 

Niki gave her a radiant smile and Tommy's eyes flickered down to the matching silver bands on both of their fingers, feeling unease rise up in him. He had hear rumors that Puffy had pledged her alliance to Dream. He wondered if they would have to fight each other if tommorow didn't go well. His stomach churned at the thought. 

Ranboo must have picked up on his discomfort because he stood up from the stool he had been sitting on and stretched. "Alright, you've hogged him long enough. I want to show him our ice cream shop." Niki laughed softly and shooed them out of the door. "Okay, okay. You two have fun. Oh, and Tommy?" 

He turned to stare at her quizzically. That sad smile was back. "Can you stop by tomorrow morning? I have something I'd like to give you." He nodded, which she returned before pulling her head back inside and closing the door. 

Before he and Ranboo walked into the shop, and Tommy stopped to admire the two giant ice cream cones made from hoppers and wool. He had to admit it was pretty creative. Ranboo must have noticed him looking. "You like them? They were my idea. I really like how they turned out." 

Tommy just nodded as he walked up the stairs into the building. It was nice. Not anything to fancy, but there wasn't anything wrong with that. Ranboo practically ran behind the counter looking like he was about to explode with excitement, and it must have been contagious because Tommy felt a wide grin sweep across his own face. "Alright," Tommy said, "Show me how this works." 

Ranboo grabbed a shovel from under the counter and used it to scoop some snow from the beneath the snow golem, then placed it in a wooden bowl and placed it in front of Tommy with a smile. Tommy stared at it for a second before looking back up at Ranboo. "This is just snow in a bowl." 

Ranboo rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, yeah, but that's just the idea of how we're going to serve it. Me and Fundy came up with a bunch of different flavors we can do. Like apple, pumpkin, and watermelon." He shifted a bit uncomfortably. "And, well. Fundy wants to make salmon flavored, even though I told him that it probably wouldn't sell to well, but he's the co-owner so we're going to be trying salmon flavor down the line."

His face suddenly brighten. "Oh, and sweet berries. I haven't been able to find any around here, but I feel like they would be perfect for this." Tommy wasn't surprised that he couldn't find any, most people found them more bothersome than anything so they had sort of been unofficially banned from the area. Still, he was sure that as long as Ranboo kept them in the back people wouldn't mind.

He zoned back to Ranboo looking between him and the bowl nervously. "So," Ranboo asked, "What do you think?" Tommy glanced back down at the half-melted pile of snow before answering. "Well, it's certainly some snow in a bowl." He glanced back up and kicked himself at Ranboo's crestfallen look, his ears drooping slightly. 

"But," he continued, "I think once you get the flavors it will be a big hit. And I agree with you about the berries, they are perfect for this." Ranboo perked up again. "You really think so?" Tommy nodded and his smile got brighter. The two sat in comfortable silence for a moment. Unfortunately, it didn't last. 

Tommy heard the door open and looked over his shoulder to see Fundy standing in the door looking uncharacteristically nervous. "Hey Ranboo. Hey Tommy." The fox looked between them both and a tense silence stretched on before he spoke again. "Um, Tommy? Tubbo wants to speak to you. Privately. In the meeting room." 

Tommy saw Ranboo toss him an uneasy look, but he just nodded slowly and started heading out. Just before he reached the door he looked back over his shoulder to the counter. "Make sure you let me know when you get those berries, I wanna be the first one to taste your ice cream." 

"Of course. I'll talk to you later?" 

Tommy nodded and then started walking towards the meeting room, trying to ignore the pit growing in his stomach with each step. 

He completely lost track of time and next thing he knew he was standing in front of the ominous looking building trying to psych himself up enough to go in. He took one deep breath, then another, and pushed open the door.

Tubbo was sitting in one of the chairs with a far away look on his face, but his eyes snapped to Tommy's as soon as he walked into the room. Tommy slowly walked over to a chair and took a seat, waiting to hear what ever Tubbo had to say. A thick silence filled the air that had Tommy gritting his teeth. He hated his. He hated that they were walking on eggshells around each other. 

"I don't know what to do." Tubbo said quietly. 

Tommy looked at his friend, really looked at him. Had he always looked so tired? He wondered if he looked the same way. If Tubbo saw an identical look of exhaustion on his own face, saw the slumped shoulders, and the bloodshot eyes. He wondered if Tubbo felt as tired as he felt. 

He missed the good old days, when this all just felt like some game. He missed hanging out with his friend. He missed being able to run around and do whatever he wanted without feeling Dream's eyes on his every move. 

He missed Wilbur. Wilbur would know what to do. Wilbur _always_ knew what to do. 

But Wilbur wasn't here anymore. 

"Tommy," Tubbo's voice cracked as unshed tears pooled in his eyes, "I don't know what to do." 

Tommy thought about how yesterday didn't even matter, how even if it had all gone smoothly Dream would have found something else to blame on him. 

He thought about Niki and Puffy being forced on to opposite sides of a war. 

He thought about Philza, who would never be able to stay in a box for the rest of his life and, when he left, would be hunted down by Dream. Phil was a good fighter, a very good fighter, but he only had one life. All it would take was one slip up, and he would be gone forever. 

He thought about how Dream would take anything he did and use it against him, repeating this cycle again and again until he got what he wanted. 

Tommy thought, and thought. And then he made his choice. 

"It's okay Tubbo." He said feeling an odd sense of peace. "I do." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tommy carefully packed the last of the few items he was allowed to bring into his boat, before turning to look at the small group of people gathered around. Phil, Tubbo, Quackity, Ranboo, and Niki stared back sorrowfully, all of them looking like they were on the brink of tears. 

Dream and Punz sat a bit further in the distance, far enough to be considerate, but close enough to make sure that their deal was being followed.

Tommy had to give up all his items, except for a few basic resources and some food, but he got to pick where he went. Dream had agreed surprisingly quickly, although he had said that if he caught Tommy within a thousand blocks of L'manburg he was dead. Tommy had just shaken his hand and said 'deal'. 

As he looked around at all the people he was proud to call his friends, he put on a brave face and grinned. "Well, I suppose this is it." 

Quackity stepped forward first with a weak smile. "Looks like it is." He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot before continuing. "I meant what I said yesterday, about you standing up to Dream. I'm sorry it just got you fucked over in the end." He reached out and gently clasped Tommy's shoulder. "You look after yourself out there man, and good luck." 

Tommy nodded at him and he nodded back before letting go and standing off to the side. Niki and Ranboo came up together next. 

"I already cleared it with Dream, and he agreed to let you take these." Niki said and held out a small brown bag. Tommy took it with a confused frown. He pulled open the drawstrings and was immediately hit with the scent of chocolate chip cookies. "It's not a lot, half a dozen, but I just thought they would be nice."

Tommy had to swallow a few times before answering. "Thank you, Niki. I'm sure they'll be amazing." He gave her, what he hoped, was a reassuring smile. Unfortunately it didn't seem to work because her face quickly crumpled and she pulled him into a tight hug. He returned it feeling tears stinging his own eyes. 

Niki, kind, sweet Niki. She had always stood out so starkly in a world that seemed to demand violence and bloodshed. Standing firmly against tyranny and injustice without ever raising a sword. Instead using her words and actions to inspire others. All while offering cookies and a shoulder to cry on to anyone who needed it. 

He hoped she would be happy with Puffy. Really, truly happy. She deserved it. 

Pulling back from each other she wiped her eyes with her sleeve and gave him a shaky smile. "You'll be okay. Just, promise you will take care of yourself." He returned the smile with a nod. "I will. You look after yourself too. You and Ranboo." 

"I will, I promise." She said with determined eyes, then stepped off to the side. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful." Ranboo said shifting uneasily. Tommy shook his head. "Not a lot you could have done. I chose this." He leaned closer and lowered his voice as he continued. "Just, do one thing for me? Stay off of Dream's radar. Bad things happen to people who catch his attention. Focus on your ice cream shop, and on helping Niki. And be careful." 

Ranboo straighten a bit and nodded firmly. "I will. You be careful too." Tommy patted his arm as he walked over to join the others. 

Phil quietly walked up next, an odd look on his face. Something between anger, sorrow, and frustration. The two exchanged a wordless look, the same thought running through both of their minds. That this was bullshit, but there wasn't anything they could do about it. Not yet anyways. 

"I just got here and you have to leave already." The man joked. Tommy couldn't help but smile. Using humor to try and defuse the situation, it was something he was all to familiar with. "Well, you know me. Got places to go, and woman to meet." Phil let out a humorless chuckle at that and stared at him for a moment longer before pulling him into a tight hug. 

"This isn't forever," he whispered, "You just focus on surviving." Tommy could hear the steel promise in his next words. "I'm going to fix this." He buried his face Phil's shoulder and nodded. 

His relationship with Philza was a bit odd. He didn't really see the man as a father, not like Techno did, not like Wilbur had, but he had taken Tommy in and taught him a lot, and he would be forever grateful for that. Just before pulling apart he felt Phil slip something into his pocket. "Go to those coordinates and lay low." His eyebrows twitched in confusion, but he didn't have time to ask questions because Phil pulled back and stepped away to reveal Tubbo standing behind him. 

Tommy stared at his best friend, completely at a loss for words. What could he say? That he wished things were different? That he was sorry for causing this mess in the first place? For the first time in a very long time, he couldn't think of a single thing to say. 

It seemed Tubbo was having the same problem, the other teen opening and closing his mouth several times before he finally got something out. "You know what, I really miss the days when the only thing I had to worry about were my bees." Tommy blinked a few times before he started laughing, Tubbo joining in. 

It took them a while to calm down, but Tommy felt lighter than he had in days, weeks even. He hadn't realized how much he missed hanging out with him, and not in a official way, just as two friends hanging out. As he finally calmed down and wiped the tears from his eyes he felt himself grow sadder at the dark bags under Tubbo's eyes. He was sure he looked about the same. 

A comfortable silence fell between them for a few moments before Tubbo took a deep breath and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I'm really going to miss you." Tommy immediately felt tears flooding his own eyes and he pulled Tubbo into a tight hug. "Yeah," he managed to choke out, "Yeah I'm really gonna miss you too." 

He wasn't sure how long they say there embracing, but eventually the two slowly, reluctantly pulled apart. Tommy swiped at his face and he could hear Tubbo sniffling. He looked over them all, and looked over to the place he had bled and fought for.

He didn't want to go. 

"You'll look after it, won't you?" He said, motioning to city behind them. Tubbo was still wiping at his face, but he nodded. "I will. It'll be right here, waiting for you." 

Tommy grinned at that. "Yeah, we both know a little exiling can't keep me away." A smile spread across Tubbo's face as well and the two let out a little laugh at that. A beat of silence passed then Tommy reached out his hand and rested it on Tubbo's shoulder. "You make sure to take care of yourself, and be careful." 

Tubbo huffed at that. "You're the one who's being exiled." Tommy just wordlessly shifted his gaze to the green man sitting in the background. Tubbo seemed to pick up on his meaning because a much more serious look crossed his face. "Don't worry. I'll be very careful." 

Tommy nodded and pulled his hand back. He inhaled deeply and let it all out in one long, shaky breath. Time to go. 

He gave Tubbo one last hug before pulling away and heading to his boat. He pushed it into the water and started rowing further out into the ocean. Everything gathered on the shoreline and he kept jumping between their faces, promising himself that this wouldn't be the last time he saw them. 

They all stayed there, even when he was so far away that they all looked like tiny blobs, and then he couldn't see them anymore. He focused on the sounds of the water around him and on the occasional dolphin. He tried to ignore the burning pain in his chest and how badly his hands were shaking. He just focused on rowing. 

It was a while before he finally stopped to take a break. Finally sure he was far enough away he reached into his back pocket for the piece of paper Phil had placed there. He didn't recognize the coordinates, but that didn't concern him. It was probably a safe house, Phil was nothing if not prepared. 

Tommy felt like he could breath a little easier and let a grin slide into his face. A Philza safe house would be filled with supplies, he wouldn't have to start over from scratch after all. Plus now Dream wouldn't be able to pin anything he did back on L'manburg. Feeling much more optimistic Tommy pulled out his map, and started rowing.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being longer than I was expecting. Also these people need to chill with plot stuff I started writing this Friday morning and they already threw a whole lot more plot at us PLEASE slow down I'm begging you.


End file.
